


Особенный цветок (Special flower)

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Past, Drama, Gen, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Дом Цветов полнится различными цветочками





	Особенный цветок (Special flower)

Власть пьянит людей, вскрывает самые грязные пороки, обнажает истинное лицо людей, искажая добродушную улыбку в гримасу, пускающую слюни от вида алкоголя, доступных девиц и золотого блеска монет. Воняющие отвратным заморским парфюмом толстосумы, их рявкающий смех, наполняющий атриум противным гулом, их осуждающий надменный взгляд. Натянутые улыбки девиц, продающих себя за гроши, на которые и хлеба не купишь. Приходилось обслуживать как можно больше мразей, находить себе спонсоров, торговать телом, забывая о своей бесценной душе. Тонкая завеса дыма, пропитанная стойким запахом опиума, застилала глаза, кружила голову, выворачивала наизнанку.

— За работу.

День Уилла начинался с пинка по рёбрам. Это мог быть повар, одна из девушек или сама мадам Сяо-Сяо — мальчик для любого был здесь лишь псом, выполняющим грязную работу. Почистить насос, разносящий по борделю опиум, вымыть полы на кухне, где готовили баланду, выстирать бельё, пропитанное до последней нитки кровью, потом и спермой. Уилла постоянно рвало. От приторного запаха дешёвой смеси опиума, от объедков и испорченной еды, от запаха воды после стирки и уборки, от побоев и незаживающих ран — от того, кем ему не повезло родиться.

Проститутки, или, как их здесь называли, Цветочки, обычно выкидывали нежеланных детей на улицу, где их подбирали сердобольные жители или съедали бездомные. Девочек могли и оставить, если того хотела мадам Сяо-Сяо. Тогда в саду появлялся новый цветочек, замена своей «увядшей» матери или очередной убитой клиентом женщины. «Товар должен обновляться», — говорила хозяйка Дома Цветов, пока Уилл отдирал от пола слипшиеся волосы и куски кожи. Его снова начинало рвать. Он утыкался лбом в окровавленный пол, пока мадам Сяо-Сяо не уходила — наказание за минутную слабость было страшнее, чем сама работа.

— Мада-а-ам, есть что-нибудь новенькое для меня?

Барон Норткрест был самым отвратным из клиентов Дома Цветов. Старый мерзкий правитель города, кто мог ему отказать? Любая девушка, любой алкоголь, любой каприз. Когда приходил Норткрест, Уилл не показывался из комнаты мадам Сяо-Сяо, таков был её приказ. Она говорила: «Придёт и твоё время, ты должен ему понравиться». Тело охватывала дрожь от этих слов, колени тряслись, руки немели. Он видел, что мог сделать барон. Мадам Сяо-Сяо сама не раз водила Уилла к стене за комнатой для особых гостей. Сквозь небольшую щель было прекрасно видно всё происходящее внутри. Барон трепетнее относился к бутылке, чем к девушке. Он жадно хватал её за грудь, оставляя синеющие отметины, царапал грязными ногтями розовую кожу, пока вдалбливался кривым членом в девушку. Стоило ей хоть раз простонать или издать малейший звук, он хватал её за шею и приказывал молчать. Он орал, пока девушка не переставала двигаться, потом бил её по щекам и, если она отзывалась, продолжал трахать, пока не насыщался или девушка не умирала.

Цветы для королевского сада.

Барона всегда было слышно. Его звонко стучащая трость, словно третья нога, предвещала приход короля проституток. Уилл выбрал получать за побег, нежели смотреть за очередной ночью и «учиться». Он прятался на антресоль над комнатами, куда забирался через решетку в коридоре. Запах опиума здесь ощущался сильнее — сюда вели трубы из котельной, но зато никто не догадывался искать тут мальчика. Уилл слышал, как мадам Сяо-Сяо расспрашивает Цветочков, где «эта погань»; грудь сжимало от волнения. Он заходился кашлем, становилось до слёз больно, и, чтобы не выдать себя, Уилл закрывал рот ладонями и сворачивался клубочком, пока не терял сознание от нехватки кислорода.

— Это мой подарок тебе, прими. Нравится?

Некоторые гости таскали погремушки, золотые гребешки, духи для любимых Цветочков. Это был словно другой мир. Девушки краснели, прятались за масками, звонко смеялись от шуток своих спонсоров. Уилл через решётку в потолке наблюдал за ними. Счастливые, они больше напоминали романтическую пару из книг, нежели проститутку и клиента. Уилл, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как можно любить, а не насиловать. Как девушка льнула грудью к воздыхателю, переплетала пальцы у него за шеей, притягивая для страстного поцелуя, шептала нежные слова, получая такие же в ответ. Клиент входил медленно, бережно целуя бедро своей дамы, спрашивал, нравится ли ей, останавливался и ускорялся, когда хотели они оба. Уилл закусывал ладонь и сжимал другой свой член. Со временем наблюдать за ними стало его привычкой. Кончив, клиент вплетал своему Цветочку в волосы новую заколку и оставлял духи на тумбочке, целовал её ладонь с новым кольцом, напудренные щёки. А когда его время заканчивалось, приходил новый клиент, и магия пропадала. Все те же слова могли быть адресованы уже другому, и даже не важно, насколько он был добр или богат. Уилл таких наказывал. Он забирал их подарки, пока они кувыркались с другими, и уносил их наверх. В тайничке под потолком копилось небольшое состояние, его маленький секрет, который когда-нибудь позволит прошмыгнуть мимо охраны и сбежать. Или подкупить их. Все любят золотой блеск монет.

— Ты будешь моим особенным цветочком, мальчик.

Мадам Сяо-Сяо, царапая кожу, провела по его рукам. Уилл вырос. Теперь он не мог прятаться наверху, он даже не думал, что сможет сбежать. Потому что не хотел. Дни сменялись месяцами, те — годами, но ничего не менялось. Это место показывало ему то, что он не хотел терять. Пусть и иллюзию, сказку, но ему нравились такие истории, нравилось придумывать истории, частью которых могли стать любовники, нежно любящие друг друга. Он послушно дал снять с себя платье, которое подобрала мадам Сяо-Сяо.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я тебя оставила, мальчик? Одних девочек порой не хватает.

Мадам улыбалась, почти шипела ему это на ухо хриплым голосом. Она никогда не называла Уилла сыном, она даже не дала ему имени — он взял имя одного из клиентов. Она приказала жестом, чтобы Уилл подошёл и помог ей с причёской. Мадам поменялась после того, как к ним перестал ходить Барон. Уилл не знал, что происходит снаружи, клиенты старались не говорить про Барона, словно это стало каким-то табу.

— Скоро к нам придёт Барон Норткрест.

Уилл сжал гребень в руке. Он перебрал между пальцами пряди рыжих волос, таких же как у него, только длиннее. Он больше не был мальчиком, который с трудом мог дышать, ему негде было спрятаться. Уилл посмотрел на гребень.

— Вам надо подровнять концы, мадам...

— Твой голос, наконец, начал ломаться? Похож на мой... Надеюсь, это понравится клиентам, хотя ты же можешь молчать, — она задумчиво посмотрела на свои руки.

— Конечно, мадам, — Уилл взял ножницы и провёл пальцами свободной руки по волосам мадам Сяо-Сяо, заправил ей прядь за ухо, провёл по её щеке, спускаясь на подбородок.

— Знай своё место, — сухо отреагировала женщина, схватив мальчика за запястье, но ей не хватило сил убрать его руку.

— Да, мадам.

Уилл закрыл ей рот, прижимая к себе. Он представлял это сотни раз: нож, шило, вилка, гребень — не важно, хоть флакон духов. Хлестнула кровь, окрасив зеркало и столик. Уилл надавил на рот женщины и продолжил раз за разом ударять её ножницами. Шея, грудь, снова шея. Он даже не целился, ему был важен результат. Когда ножницы застряли между костей под ключицей, Уилл остановился. Мадам Сяо-Сяо больше не дышала. Он поднял голову наверх и выдохнул. Опиум как всегда дурманил голову, не давал запаниковать. В дверь настойчиво постучали.

— Мадам, Барон Норткрест прибыл. Мадам?

Уилл провёл по окровавленным рыжим волосам матери.

— Скоро буду.

Он отодвинул стул с телом матери к дальней стене и сел на пол перед ней. Её руки украшали кольца и браслеты, на шее висело дорогое ожерелье. Уилл помнил, их дарили не ей, а бесконечным Цветочкам. Этот дом никогда не был волшебным. Ни для кого.

Он подошёл к зеркалу и протёр его полотенцем. Худощавый парень с широкими плечами. Недостаток питания, но, видимо, хорошая наследственность. Бледная кожа, рыжие отросшие волосы, как у матери. Он провёл окровавленным пальцем по губам своего отражения. Они действительно похожи. Вот только он ещё мог принести сюда сказку.

***

— Барон Норткрест? Мадам Сяо-Сяо, приятно видеть вас в Доме Цветов.

— Мадам Сяо-Сяо? Наслышан, — Норткрест осмотрел хозяйку борделя. — Мой отец любил это место, — он говорил с отвращением. Сын жестокого пьяницы и развратника Гарланда Норткреста не хотел иметь ничего общего с отцом, об этом говорили все посетители. Вот только о том, что Барон сменился, мальчик ещё не слышал.

— Полагаю, теперь это не имеет значения.

— Мне говорили, вы старше...

— Чудеса случаются, — Уилл улыбнулся, провернув на пальце красный перстень, на котором до сих пор виднелись капли крови. «Мадам Сяо-Сяо» сделала приглашающий жест, открыв атриумный зал Дома Цветов. — В какую сказку вы бы хотели попасть, Барон Норткрест?


End file.
